


karaoke

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wermpwermp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karaoke time</p>
            </blockquote>





	karaoke

“Come on, what’s the harm in this?” Eve laughed as she dragged Alec, James, and Q into a karaoke bar. Alec just wanted to get drunk and so did James. They were surprisingly off mission for the next few months and the weeks of domesticity were straining on both couples.

Q wasn’t one for these but seeing at what James wore said that he needed James to be out in public longer than he needed to be. He wore these Adidas high tops [how very unlike the agent] with these sinfully tight denim jeans and an equally sinful v-neck t-shirt. James also grew out his hair and Q had to keep to himself how much he loved it. They made it to a booth and people had already begun singing various songs. Songs enough to where people would be able to sing along to.

“Who wants to go first?” Eve asked as Alec went to the bar to get beers. Q tapped his fingers on the table and stood.

“Me,” he said boldly. He then looked at James. “And I want you to go next.”

James didn’t say anything but grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Q moved to the dj and told him the song. The dj smiled and Q grabbed the mic. Q let out a breath before he let out a scream. “WOOOHOOO!”

James grinned as he drank his beer in silence. The crowd went wild as Q continued to sing this song that James only heard in passing. Alec jabbed James with his elbow.

“Your hubs knows how to sing,” Alec practically shouted over Q’s own.

“He knows he can,” James answered as the song ended. Q came over and looked at James.

“Well?” Q said, his voice a little hoarse.

James stood and kissed Q’s cheek. “Watch this.” James moved to the dj. James said his song and the song began slow before it began to pick up the pace. Q blinked as he looked confused.

 

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

James began to grind his hips and Q sat in his seat motionless. James moved flawlessly on the small stage in time with the song. The women in the bar began to hoot and holler. James moved off stage and moved closer to Q, giving him a grin as he turned to grind in front of him. Q eyes went wide as James continued to grind in front of him, singing the song in perfect time. Alec and Eve were in the background laughing their asses off before James pulled away and went back to the stage. Q almost stood and demanded that James to finish the song in front of him but James was so into the song that he couldn’t stop himself. When the song finished the bar hollered in excitement and James tossed the mic to another person. James grinned wider as he saw Q, stuck in his chair as he stood in front of him.

“You all right?” James asked and chuckled.

Q grabbed his shirt and huffed. “I want to take you to that bathroom and fuck you senseless but I fucking can’t because I have such a raging hard on right now.”

“So it worked?” James said a smile still played on his lips.

“You have _no idea_.”

“Good because I really like to do this. I’m thinking of a One Direction song next or something.”

“A…what?” Q asked confused. “What the hell is a One Direction?” 

James kissed him again. “Maybe you can find out after we take a trip to the bathroom.”


End file.
